A conventional bidirectional DC/DC converter includes a first switch interposed between one end of a primary winding of a transformer and a first voltage positive terminal, a second switch interposed between the one end of the primary winding and a first voltage negative terminal, a third switch interposed between the other end of the primary winding and the first voltage positive terminal, a fourth switch interposed between the other end of the primary winding and the first voltage negative terminal, a coil, a fifth switch interposed between one end of the coil and a second voltage positive terminal, a sixth switch interposed between the one end of the coil and a second voltage negative terminal, a seventh switch interposed between one end of a secondary winding and the other end of the coil, an eighth switch interposed between the one end of the secondary winding and the second voltage negative terminal, a ninth switch interposed between the other end of the secondary winding and the other end of the coil, and a tenth switch interposed between the other end of the secondary winding and the second voltage negative terminal (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In addition, another example of conventional bidirectional DC/DC converter includes a transformer connecting a voltage-type full-bridge circuit connected to a first power supply and a current-type switching circuit connected to a second power supply. A snubber capacitor is connected to each switching device of the voltage-type full-bridge circuit. A primary winding of the transformer, a resonance reactor, and a resonance capacitor are connected in series. A voltage clamp circuit composed of a switching device and a clamp capacitor is connected to the current-type switching circuit (for example, see Patent Document 2).